Chica's Crush
by Kitty297
Summary: When Foxy returns to collage Chicas life is complete but something has followed Foxy and has captured Chica now she is with the marionette will the others save her in time? ( also Bonnie is a boy for those who thinks it's a girl)
1. Chapter 1 Foxy's Return

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge I only do this for fun like the others. Please enjoy and I forgot to say they are androids so humans whatever you want them to be**

"'Chica had awoken from her dream of her kissing Foxy repeatedly. She had a major crush on him sense High school. Now in collage Chica still thinks about her high school crush even though he switched schools 2 years ago. She was rated the most beautiful girl in the school/collage, many boys almost all the boys had a crush on her, but they were all rude and nasty attitude people. The funny thing was that she only had 3 friends. Bonnie, Freddy and his golden haired brother Golden Freddy. They hung out all day every day, they were the best friends she could ever have. They had helped her through her rough times when Foxy had left the collage. Yeah she had Foxys number but it was like they barley talked because he was always busy with his classes and had lots of homework compared to her collage. Chica had even gone into depression sometimes, But her friends were always there for her. None of the girls in the collage liked her, not even the un-popular ones. They had always called her ugly and fat. She would sometimes believe them but it was nothing that Bonnie , Freddy, and Golden Freddy couldn't fix. One day Chica was in science (First Hour) when her teacher Mr. Thomas had announced that they had a new student. Chica was never mean but when it came to new kids she hated them. She rolled her eyes because some girls earlier had said that there was a hot new guy. Mr. Thomas had then asked her to show the student around sense he had every hour with her. But anyway Mr.T (aka Mr. Thomas ) had made an open sea tnext to chica for this so called _Hot new guy. _the new guy looked at a little familiar but she couldn't name the person. Mr.T asked the new kid to tell everyone his name. The new kid was looking right at Chica the whole time. " Creepy" Chica thought. The new kid then said that he wanted to remain anonymous to the class. Mr.T then said" Okay well please sit down next to that young lady over there." Mr.T then pointed at new kid walked over to his seat and sat next to Chica, he smelt sweat and had crimson hair, his eyes were also a hint of gold with yellow. He then said to Chica." Do you know who I am?" Chica looked confused and offended."No" She replied quickly. He smiledat her and said." You know me... because I know you." He smiled and looked away. Chica felt uncomfortable now. After class she had t show him around."Oh god." Was all she said. The new kid then said." Hey Chica you ready for the tour?" Chica looked at New kid(AKA Foxy) and said."its like youre giving me the tour." she said laughing. Foxy smiled and said."So back to me knowing you." Chica went pail. " Well um I don-" Chica was cut off by a kiss from Foxy. " mmm leave me alone." Chica pushed Foxy away from her. "I don't know you so stay away from me." Chica yelled. Foxy looked at Chica and said " So you don't remember me?" Chica looked. " Its me Foxy!" Chicas eyes opened wide."oh im sorry Foxy...you just look so different im so sorry." Foxy smiled again and said." I knew you wouldn't remember me but you but you know...ive liked you for awhile now and I missed you so I moved back and here I am."Foxy said smiling. Chica hugged Foxy and said." I loved you and missed you but I was to late to tell you." Foxy smiled and kissed Chicas cheek. She smiled and kissed Foxy on the lips. "Well you don't need a tour I guess how about we get a coffee?" Foxy smiled and took Chicas hand.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please write in the reviews if you want more and ill try to upload every other day. Smile and ill se you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow

**Thankyou some much ICherryPop, and Dj Storm, for the reviews you did in my first chapter, I will be naming and labeling my chapters it was just an accident yesterday I didn't mean to post until I gave a chapter title. But anyway enjoy this chapter.**

After Chica and Foxy went to get coffee they went to second hour. It was fun having Foxy back, plus he sat next or across from her in every class. She didn't know why but Chica felt like something was watching her, but she always got feeling because most of the bad boys would stalk her. But the problem was that every time she turned around she would see something move in the shadows. Chica wondered if that person was stalking her or Foxy. After class they had to go straight to third hour since the class was on the other side of the building. On top of that the whole side was filled of kids unlike the right side. so they had to ease their way through. After thy got to third hour Foxy sat on the right of Chica, and the way that the rows are lined up they go horizontal,so it left Chica out in the open to this third hour started Chica saw the same stalker in the left corner of the classroom, Chica was able to get a good look of the shadow person or stalker, it looked female. Her eyes glen white( **I hope I used that word right) **in the dark unlikes Chicas. Chica's eyes would glow the color violet . Chica wanted to call this person out but if this girl knew all of Chica's classes then she probably know where her dorm is. Chica turned to Foxy who was dozing off. When the teacher turned around Chica shook Foxy he woke up from the daze he was in. "Wha-Im awake." Chica silently giggled and told Foxy about the shadow girl. Foxy just nodded while yawing then said."Im ready for lunch." The teacher turned around. " Do I hear talking!?" Chica and Foxy both fell silent. After class was lunch. Foxy had a hamburger with fries and Chica had chicken strips(LOL) When they arrived at the table many girls from the other tables looked at Chica disgusted. Freddy,Bonnie, and Golden Freddy arrived with two guys. One had brown hair with hazel eyes, he wore blue jeans with a dark blue hoodie. The other boy had dirty blond hair with amber eyes. He wore a black pair of pants and his shirt said" Team Jeremy" Freddy sat down and said." Hey Foxy." He had a smile Bonnie and Golden Freddy followed in suit of Freddy. Freddy stuck his hand out and said." These two men are Mike and Jeremy" Chica smiled and waved the two waved back and sat down. After everyone caught up on what they missed with Foxy they all sat silently on their phones. After lunch it was 12:45PM, Everyone had the same classes after that. When they made it to class Chica saw the shadow Girl again. Chica began to worry." Who is she and why is she here?" The funny thing was that the shadow girl came after Foxy came back. " This girl must be someone Foxy dated and was obsessed with him that bad to where she had to follow him back to collage." Chica thought, she concluded that that is who she was and why she was there. After the last 2 classes Foxy,Chica,Mike,Jeremy,Freddy,Bonnie,and Golden Freddy went out to have dinner to celebrate Foxys return. Chica thought that this shadow girl couldn't follow them because the whole place would be lit up,but she was wrong. They went to Texas Roadhouse since Foxy loved steak, when they made it there it was 6:58PM a waitress sat them down. Foxy order his steak Chica ordered A steak as well. Freddy ordered a hambuger, golden Freddy ordered ribs, Bonnie ordered Chicken tenders, Mike well had a steak and Jeremy did also. Chica saw a lady that looked similar to Foxy she walked over and had a notepad. But her body figure looked similar to the shadow figure that stalked them. She looked at Chica and Chica noticed her eyes, they were white like the eyes the shadow figure had. Chica shook Foxys shoulder and pointed at the girl. Foxy looked at her and the girl looked at foxy he looked...angry when he saw her. He got up and walked off. Chica was confused. So she and the lady followed Foxy. Why was the lady following Foxy who knows. Foxy walked into the bathrooms and that's as far as Chica and the waitress could go." Whats wrong with Foxy?"Was all Chica could say.

**Well whats wrong with Foxy I the author really have no idea so im asking for someone to please help me figure out what will happen between the 3 of them so please I need ideas... But smile and have a good day.**


	3. JUST AN EARLY UPDATE

**Just a update I wanted to say that since everyone loves this story I will make 2 chapters everday or every other day. Really that's all my writing skills are progressing.**

** So thank for reading this story I know this is early but the reviews make me want to do more so yeah. Have a good day and smile. Im also gonna tell you to have a wonderful and safe day tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 3 Mangle

**Hello everyone hows everthing? Good I hope well I really don't anything to say today so lets geton with it! **Chica stood in front of the mens bathroom for about5-10 minutes, she heard noises and glass shatter after hearing these things Chica ran off to join the others in hope that Foxy was okay.

" Hey what's up Chica? You look like youve seen a ghost." Bonnie said

Chica's yellowish face was now pale. Freddy noticed too. He began to open his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Foxy returning from the bathrooms. Chica felt relived that Foxy was okay, he still had his warm smile too. The waiter came with their food. Chic noticed that the waiter that served them was female and her name tag said "Mangle" This waiter was male and his name tag said. "Fritz" Chica asked out of curiosity,

"Where"s Mangle?"

The waiter looked at Chica confused and said

"Parton?"

Chica then saked again.

" There is a waitress here named Mangle right?"

Fritz shook his head and said

" No mamma there is no Mangle working here."

Chica nodded head and said

"okay."

Chica was thinking that she knew she saw a waitress named Mangle because first of all Foxy saw her, second of all Chica was not crazy. After all that stuff happened at the restaurant Chica was tired and wanted to go to there was only one thing stopping her,Seeing the shadow girl or should i now say Mangle, Chica thought she heard the name before but she really couldn't remember. Chica got in the bed and closed her eyes, but soon opened them when she felt something stroke her jumped up turning the lights found a note on her desk saying.

" YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME!"

**And there you go sorry for the chapter being late and short school is taking time away from** **me but iwont let that stop me from posting. Also i forgot to say that sadly I wont be able to post 2 chapters every other day, But what I can do is post a chapter every day. But anyway have a good day smile for heavens sake and be safe out on that road. in the meantime I will be thinking of you guys are more than welcomed to give ideas for the chapters i would** **love to see it and I will use every idea given. **


	5. Chapter 4 the murder

**Hey guys! How you doing good? good okay welllets get to reading.**

"What did I take from her?" Chica asked herself quietly

She could hear running like foot steps down the hallway

" Excuse me mamma no running down the hallways pleases." The counselor said as nice as she could. That counselor was a something ike she ways had a bad attitude and was always yelling. Chica could hear screaming in the hallway and something hit her , and Mangle was running down the hallways again.

"Oh God." Chica said.

putting her hand over mouth to find the counselor on the ground with a dent in the side of her head. Luckily there were not really human so she wasn't dead but in lots of pain... Maybe deep agony. The counselor laying on the ground with the biggest dent in her head and worse not moving. Her stomach didn't even move. Chica felt her pulse no sigh of life.**( The androids can still dye from human things it will just take longer for a human to kill it.)** Chica let a tear slip from her eyes. This Mangle is killing people now and she has only been staking them for one day. Why is she doing this reson have way concluded. Chica had 2 choices to make. 1: Hide the dead body until she can bury her or 2: Leave the body and return to bed. Chica held her head in her hands why did she always get caught in the bad moments? well she was in it now and there was no way out. She could just leave her out here and wait till someone found her, but then the officers would investigate the dorms, not like Chica had anything to hide. There were still invading her space. Chica sat there still trying to choose which one of the options she had, she didn't have much time either it was already 12:29AM she had science in 5 hours and 29minutes. Wouldshe even go to science in the morning just skip class and wait until well rested,she would miss a lot and get in trouble but she would get into bigger trouble with the lawif she hid the body but then she would live with guilt for the rest of her life.

**Hey guys that was chapter 4 like yesterday im sorry for it being short late its been really hard lately but yeah wrie in the reviews for if she should hide the body or leave it. So smile and be safe and ill see you guys later,bye.**


	6. Chapter 5 the capture

**Hi guys um I wanted to say that I will have an alternative ending to the story but that will be at the end**

Chica had finally made her decision. Leave the body, since the killing happened outside her dorm so she will just drag the body in front of another door room door. But she will have to wear gloves so they wont find her robot DNA on the body. Since chica studys investigating dead bodys she knew how to hide all of the traces of herself. She will put her gloves on and take pictures of what the floors looked like before she moved the body and make sure there isn't any thing on the body and no hair traces of chica on the body. Things like, hair,phone,ID,tear drop, eyelash,and smell. Chica looked around and went back into her dorm to get some gloves. She texted Foxy and told him that she would not be in class until after lunch she had dragged the body in front of her bullys dorm after that She went to bed and didn't wake up till she heard a knock on her door it was still early in the morning, a tall black figure grabed Chicas arm and pulled her into the hallway luckily Chica had her phone on her. always, she began to struggle in the long and skinny hands of this tall figure.

"Let me go you creep." Chica was shouting to the top on her lungs and no one heard her at all.

How was it that Chica was screaming and no one had heard her? Maybe it was because her screams were muffled you may say but they weren't, she could scream to the top of her lungs and no one had heard a thing. After Chica was done screaming she was tired and her throat had hurt. She drifted to sleep not being able to fight it.

~ _2 HOURS LATER~_

Chica had awaken in a bed. A few minutes later a lovely smell came into the room. It was some sort of food. Chica sat up and looked around. The area she was in wasn't familiar, she sat up to get a better view of the room she was in. It had a cute design, It was pink with a hello kitty fathead stickers all around the room, there was a tall black dresser with jewelry on it and a tiny version of the dresser next to it. On the smaller version there sat a pink lava lamp with a green and blue boom box on top, there was also A big plushy hello kitty.

"Cute." Chica said.

After sitting in the bed she got up. She approached the tall dresser and found her phone sitting on top of it.

" I could have sworn I had my phone in my pocket." Chica thought

She had taken her phone and turned it on just find that it had no service. Chica sighed and put the phone down and walked over to the door. As soon as Chica opened the door the aroma of food filled her nose.

" Smells good." Chica said.

As she approached the kitchen there stood a tall woman with long brown hair. She was humming sweetly and soft. chica could now tell what was cooking, pork chops. Chica had grown hungry now because of the smell. The woman turned around and saw Chica standing there.

" Oh, hello dear." The woman said softly

Chica froze but waved to the lady.

" Hello." Chica said quietly.

The woman chuckled at Chica's shyness. Then said

" Oh you must be hungry dear sit. The food will be ready soon."

Chica sat not wanting to make the woman angry.

" Mamma." Chica mumbled.

The woman turned from the stove and said.

"Yes dear?"

Chica then said." No mean to be rude but... where exactly am I?"

The woman paused for a moment to ponder the question.

" Well dear, you are in North Carolina."

Chica went pail. How was she suppose to get to school? How was she gonna tell Foxy that she was okay? Why was even there in the FIRST place? This was all of Mangles tricks probably, have someone capture her and take her to North Carolina, the collage already dosent give a poop that she is missing because most of the people there hated her. She then asked the lady if she could phone someone. The woman gave her a phone and Chica dialed Freddys number. After a few rings he answered.

~ 30 minuets later~

Chica wanted to know why did Mangle hate her so much?. She had done nothing to her.

" Maybe Mangle wants revenge on me... but for what?" Chica had pondered question for some time then she came up with the answer.

"Maybe Mangle hates me because Foxy broke up with her back at the other collage. After breaking up her moved back to Chica's collage. That will also explain why he was so mad when he saw her or the waitress." Chica mumbled to herself.

It had all come together. Mangle wanted Chica gone so she could have Foxy to herself.

**Well guys that was chapter 5. I really enjoyed making this one. I think the story is going off topic... Oh well! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys later. Smile and stay happy and be safe..**


	7. Chapter 6 The argument?

**Hey guys HAPPY FRIDAY time to get our party in LOL, I'm just joking. Well enjoy this next chapter will ya?**

Chica sat in the kitchen silently.

" Who brought me here?" Chica asked

The woman turned around and said

" the foods ready dear." Obviously ignore Chica's question

the lady sat the food down on the table.

" Eat up dear." She said while patting Chica's head

Chica Just say in silence and only talked if the lady asked a question.

" So how old are you dear?"

Chica looked at the lady with sorrow filled eyes her violet eyes were now baby blue, to signify she was upset and wanted no more questions. But the woman ignored her eyes and went on with the questioning.

" Dear I said how old are you."

The woman asked with anger in her voice and eyes. Chica was not afraid of this woman, they were compleat strangers and she wanted all of her personal info. Chica had not touched the food in her plate at all. She stood up from the table still hungry but not showing the woman.

" Excuse me miss." Chica said as she exited the room and went back up stairs. She had grabbed her phone. She had her wallet and put it in her pocket so she was able to go to an hotel and eat then catch a plane oing to the U.S. She went down stairs and said to the woman

" I must leave now."

Chica had turned to leave but the woman stood making her chair drop to the floor.

" Oh but you just got here Hun... WhY LEaVE sO SooN?"

The woman's soft tone went into a dark and creepy like tone, Chica turned for the door but the lady grabbed her arm.

" I am afraid that you can't leave at the moment dear."

The woman's figure began to disappear as a tall figure replaced her position. It looked similar to the figure that had captured her last night.

" You can't leave.. You can never leave."

Chica was panicking, maybe she was scared of the harmless woman.

" I tried to be nice... But you just had to do things the hard way... Didn't you?" His voice seemed sad and angry with evil. His hand went tighter around Chica's arm twisting it in the process.

" Stay here.. Because you have nowhere to go little girl." He said with an evil smile. His sharp fingers began to dig into Chica's robotic skin making her bleed. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. Being over powered by the tall figure. before she blacked out he said a few words.

" They can't save you my dear you are all alone."

Sleep took over Chica once more. The pain began to fade and the world around her went black.


	8. Chapter 7 The Marionette

Hello** guys I** hope** you all slept well. Since it's Saturday I can probably upload 2 chapter today. I don't know, but I'll try. So anyways enjoy this next chapter.**

Chica woke up in a darker room than before. She heard movement to her left, so she stayed laying down and kept her eyes closed. She felt the pain come back in her right arm. She then felt the fingers of the man rubbing her head.

" I know you are awake dear."

Even though he knew she was awake Chica kept her eyes closed to not make eye contact with him. After awhile he pinched Chica's arm making her open her eyes and grit her teeth.

"Hello Chica I believe I haven't told you my name. I am the marionette your capturer and savior."

Chica looked at him.

" How are you my savior?! When you beat me up at the front door!" Chica yelled making it echo throughout the area they were in.

"I am so sorry my dear I couldn't convince you to stay, I had to do something. No pain intended."

Chica stared at the Marionette

" And why should I believe you?"

The marionette looked down at Chica and said

" I can show you I'm not so bad. Chica"

Chica rolled her eyes, she at up and jumped off the table to only hit the ground.

"I'm gonna go with Ow." Chica said sitting up. The marionette rushed to Chica's side and helped her stand up, his sharp fingers almost digging into her skin again.

" Thanks Mario." Chica said with a smirk.

the Marionette smiled at the nickname.

"Well Chica I have to show I am a good guy right"

Chica rolled her eyes again and said

" where have you taken me you butt."

Mario giggled and said

" well Chica we are only in the basement of the house."

Chica looked at Mario and said

" If I should trust you and believe that you are a good guy take me home."

Mario's smile left and went into a frown.

" Chica my darling you don't not understand you have to stay here it was requested from her." He said with worry in his tone.

Chica raised one eyebrow

" And who is her?" Mario turned his back from Chica.

" I can not speak of her name." He said barley above a whisper.

Chica stood still to think.

" Is it Mangle?" Chica asked

Mario turned around quickly and ran up on Chica

" how do you know who she is?" He asked the creepyness coming back to his voice.

" Well me and mangel encountered at a restaurant and in my dorm." Chica said her voice shaking.

Mario backed off a little.

" I am sorry my dear, I didn't mean to scare you." Mario said with now a frighted tone.

" I was cursed when I was younger, I used to look much better than this but my mother.. She cursed me because I was a mistake, I can scare people and not mean it and do things I don't want to do. It is all this curse I have the power to teleport and read minds. I don't want this type of power. This is why I have no friends and it's causing me to go insane."He said.

It was sad for Chica to hear this a tear slipped from her eye.

" I'll be your friend Mario." She said quietly.

**Well guys that was a weird chapter I am running out of ideas for what can happen, I might do the next chapter back at the college with the others and their quest to save Chica. So be safe guys I'll try and post another chapter sometime today and if not please forgive me. So smile and be safe.**


	9. Chapter 8 Foxy's depression

Hello** guys I am back with the next chapter for today :) this chapter will be on the guys back at the collage with out Chica. So here we go.**

Foxy woke up the next morning to see a text from Chica.

_" Foxy I will not be in science this morning I will be sleeping in so please don't worry I will see you at lunch my lovely fox."_

Foxy smiled and got up. He went to breakfast and heard girls walk by snickering and when they saw foxy they looked at him then walked off.

" what was that all about?" Foxy thought to himself

~ TIME SKIP~

It was lunch time and foxy couldn't wait to see Chica he missed her. But when he got to the table All he saw was Freddy,Golden Freddy, Bonnie, Mike, and Jeremy. Foxy approached the group of guys to see Freddy on his phone.

" Bonnie put this in your phone!" Freddy yelled

He spoke 22 street Jazz ave. Bonnie typed it in his phone on Google maps to see it all the way in NorthCarolina. Foxy then saw Freddy put his phone down. Fear and worry showed in his eyes, The others didn't know why Freddy became so worried until he said.

" Guys we are going to NorthCarolina."

Foxy then said.

" Where is Chica and why are we going to NorthCarolina?"

Freddy looked at everyone.

" Chica has been captured by something last night around 1:30AM."

Foxy thought for a second Chica had texted him at 1:26AM that morning. Foxy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Freddy with Teary eyes. " T-This is a prank R-Right?" He began to sniffle

he didn't care if he looked like a fool or if he looked weak. He loved Chica. Freddy looked at Foxy then said.

" Foxy I wouldn't prank you over somthing like this, I would have to be cold hearted."

Foxy broke down in tears his sobs made the whole cafeteria fall silent, but he didn't care. Freddy got up to comfort his best friend. The others had no way to react to what they had heard they were speechless. After awhile the cafeteria got tired of hearing foxy sobs so they began to talk again. Once foxy was done sobbing Freddy said we can take a plane tonight. We will have to catch up on the work we missed when we come back. Foxy hadn't touched his lunch, when it was time for class he didn't speak he just stared into space, when the teacher would call on him Freddy would rescue him by giving him the answer. At the end ofthe day Foxy walked to his dorm to pack. He couldn't even pack he was so depressed. He cried about four times before Freddy came in to help pack.

**Poor Foxy, I didn't mean for him to be that depressed but you know, he will get her back. So anyway that was chapter 8 I hope you liked it smile and be safe guys have a happy and safe weekend and I'll see you tomorrow ;)**


	10. Chapter 9 Mario's evil side

**Hello guys Um. Here's chapter I forgot I think chapter 10 I need ideas in serious pleases give me ideas but here is the last bit of my ideas.**

Mario took Chica back upstairs to have a cup of tea. Mario told Chica more about himself. Chica listened and nodded her head. His story was sad and depressing, Mario even cried at some parts but Chica would comfort him.

" Poor Mario." Chica thought.

Chica has turned around to check the time, when she turned back Mario was holding a ring out on front of her.

" Chica my dear we have only know each other of a few hours but I feel like we have know eachother forever... Will you be my girlfriend." Mario said smiling.

Chica felt bad he loved her already but she was already taken. She didn't want to break his heart but didn't want to break Foxy's when they came for her. She sadly sighed and said. I'm sorry Mario I already have a boyfriend." She closed her eyes, she felt like she heard Mario's heart shatter, she opened her eyes to see Mario's head on the table.. He looked like he was crying then his head wipped up. His eyes had a tiny white dot in the middle, and his evils and psychotic smile had returned.

" Ha ha haha!"

Mario was laughing like a psycho he then stood and laughed harder like he was watching a funny move.

" Dear I love YoU anD YOu TeRAt me lIke THIS!?"

Mario began to laugh again Chica could hear a faint whisper saying

" run."

Chica jumped from the table and ran back up stairs and slammed to the door. She heard banging on the other side.

" Ha let me in! DONT YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?!"

Chica hid in the closet, she knew that door wouldn't hold for long. She was right Mario broke the door down and entered the room.

" Come out Chica my dear!" Mario was screaming insanely.

Chica knew this was part of his cures so she would forgive him once he was done. After awhile Mario went silent, he began to cry again. He was mumbling something but she couldn't hear anything, his voice sounded normal again, Chica slowly opened the door being cautious about making any noise to trigger Mario. She went over to him and nelt down next to him, and began to pat his back she whispered into his ear.

" I am sorry and I forgive you." He looked up at her and sheepishly smiled. She hugged him and said.

" We can be best best best friends or I could call you my brother." She said smiling.

Mario nodded and said.

" That wasn't me back there that was part of the curse I didn't mean for that to happen." He said sounding ashamed of what he did.

Chica nodded her head and said.

" I already forgave you." She said laughing.

Mario smiled at her,

" Thankyou Chica."


	11. Chapter 10 The Nighmare

Hello** Happy MLK day! Well let's get started with this story shall we?**

Chica went downstairs to get some water, Mario followed behind since he had nothing more or better to do. Chica approached the sink but when she turned it on blood came out. She jumped back and screamed Mario saw nothing wrong with the water, it looked like water when Chica said there was blood in the sink. Chica began to hallucinations of Freddy but it didn't look like the android Freddy, it looked like a animatronic. Chica blinked rapidly. The hallucinations finally went away, when she looked back at the water it looked fine.

" What the heck?" Chica said trying to catch her breath

Mario put his hand on Chica's shoulder and said.

" Chica are you okay?" He sounded concerned

Chica nodded her head and said,

" yeah in fine Mario just... Seeing stuff that's all... I think I'll go to bed."

Chica walked off upstairs to sleep. Once she got in the bed she closed her eyes instantly. She began to dream of of Her, Foxy,Bonnie, Freddy, and Gloden Freddy. But they all looked like animatronics, they were in a pizzeria. It was abandoned, and they looked like psych killers. She then saw Mike, Jeremy and the waiter Fritz. She then saw 6 more animatronics. Toy versions of, Freddy, Chica ,bonnie and Foxy. The toy version of Foxy looked mangled. She then saw Mario and a tiny boy that held ballons. Chica had seen the worst part yet. She saw herself, Freddy, Bonnie, and foxy. They all looked terrible. Then the point of view switched she now could control her animotronic self she walked out of the back room she was in. She approved to office and saw Jermey sitting in the office, she suddenly got the urge to attack him. She didn't want to but she was forced as soon as she attacked him she woke up. Chica didn't know why but she wanted to scream and cry, so she did. Mario came in seconds later to comfort her he rubble back and hugged her trying everything to calm her. Once her cry turned to hiccups Mario asked what was wrong. Chica just shook her head and said

" I-I don't wa-want to talk-talk about it."

Mario hugged her and rubbed the hair out of her face Her then wispered sweet nothings into her ear. she began to calm down she was done Mario hugged her and said

" I'm always here for you."

And there you go my peps have a good MLK day and be safe and I'll see you tomorrow


	12. Chapter 11 A Regular Evening

Hello** my peps hope you had a good MLK day yesterday, anyway let's get to the story;)**

after a few hours Chica had gone back to sleep, Mario had went downstairs to watch TV. He had wanted to stay up stairs with Chica but he knew that would just be creepy. Mario was watching Muary, a woman was fighting her ex-husband because the didn't think he was the father of a 4 month old baby named Ray. After awhile Mario got tired of Muary so he switched the TV to TMZ, nothing was on their either just how fake Kim Kardashians butt is. Mario rolled his eyes and turned the TV off. He then went to go cook Chicken but then he thought this would make Chica mad since her family comes from chickens( **idk how) **so Mario decided to ask Chica. She came down stairs about 20 minuets later.

" hey dear how'd you sleep?" Mario asked leaning on the counter.

" Chica rubbed her eyes and Said.

" Good."

Mario smiled then said

" that's good. Hey what do you want to eat?" Mario had stopped leaning on the counter

Chica pondered the question for a second.

" A hamburger I don't know." Chica said stretching and shaking her tail feathers.

mario smiled and chuckled a little at that.

" Alright hamburger it is!"

About 29 minutes later they had finished their hamburger. Mario was reading a book on how metal has the same life force as humans, Chica sat in the living room watching spongebob. After doing on went off Chica turned the TV off and went into the kitchen where Mario was .

" Hey Mario?"

" Yes Chica?" Mario said not looking up from his book

" Can we do somthing fun?"

Maeio had put his book down to meet eye contact with Chica,

" like what dear? Mario asked

" bowling!" Chica shouted in excitement.

Mario smiled at Chica and said.

" Ok I'm up for bowling"

He got up from the table and put his jacket on, since Chica had feathers she was basically wearing a coat. They both left the house ready for a night of fun and games

**So there you have it peps I have gotten more ideas For this story so this story will have 2 endings the second ending will start from if Chica should leave the dead counseler in the hall. Anyway be safe and smile and I'll see you guys later**


	13. Chapter 12 Bowling

**Hello people od fan fic! How ya doing? Good I hope we'll let's start this chapter!**

Mario and Chica went to a nearby bowling alley, named Pampa lanes. They went and sat down at a table. After they got settled they went to a lane.

" Ready to get beaten puppet?" Chica asked smirking

Mario smiled at her and said.

" I'll loose to you only because I'll let you."

Chica laughed and said.

" You have to be serious Mario."

Chica had then grabbed a yellow bowling ball then she rolled her ball at the pens, she hit a strike already. Mario's eyes grew wide.

" You are really good dear." Mario said smiling. Chica looked back at him and said

" Top that."

Mario smiled at Chica and hit a strike also,

" Top that." Mario said mimicking Chica.

Chica then gave Mario a competive smile.

**Hi guys I'm sorry about posting late and a really really short chapter to make it up I'll post two chapters tomorrow. Once again I'm sorry and I'll post twice tomorrow. Smile and be safe. **


	14. Chapter 13 ICE CREAM!

**Hey guys how you doing? Good good, well let's start this chapter. ;) **

Chica had 6 strikes in 5 minutes. And Mario had 4.

" Hm were neck and neck, puppet." Chica said smriking. Mario smiled at Chica and said.

" How many nicknames am I gonna have?" He asked smiling, Chica hit another strike.

" As many as I want." She said

" Mario smiled and said.

" I like Mario better." Chica smiled at Mario and said.

" We will we Marionette." Mario rolled his eyes at her now because of using his real name.

" Whatever Chica."

Mario had hit another strike.

After 10-20 minutes Chica had won with the points of 100 and Mario lost with the points of 97. Chica smiled and said.

" I'm tired." She said trying to catch her breathe.

Mario smiled and put the bowling balls back.

" How about some desert?" He said knowing Chica would say yes.

Chica had stopped breathing with her mouth and said.

" You know it!" Mario smiled again. He had to fight the urge to kiss her.

"Well Lets go!"

Chica and Mario got back in the car. He had a black ford fusion 2014. They had went to a near by Deary Queen. Chica had ordered a vanilla ice cram with sprinkles and Mario had an Oreo blizzard. Once they were home Chica had went into the den.

"That was fun Mario." Chica said.

Mario then walked over and said.

" The least I can do Chica." Chica sat and didn't even know she had fallen asleep for the 3rd time that day.


	15. Chapter 14 Unto myself

**IM BACK! IM ALSO GONNA SAY THAT IM MAKING A NEW STORY REQUESTED BY ONE OF THE FOLLOWERS THE TITTLE WILL BE THE JOY OF BOWLING . I DONT KNOW WHY IM YELLING BUT THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE SATURDAY I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY AlSO. SO PM ME FOR MORE INFO. ;)**

Chica woke up the next morning on a natural schedule. She looked around and remembered where she was.

" Ugh!" Chica got out of the bed, but fell with a thud.

**THUD!** " Owie." Chica moaned as she got up off the ground.

" I guess Mario's asleep." Chica mumbled to herself.

She opened the door to make herself some cereal.

" Or maybe I'll make some eggs." Chica said

" Mom and dad doesn't approve it but eh.. I eat what I want."

Chica turned on the stove

" Okay turn that on here... Get a few eggs... Put then in heeerrree aaaaannnnnd done."

Chica had stirred the eggs up and they were now ready.

" I kinda regret making these eggs oh well no going back now."

Chica began to eat the eggs.

" Mmm this is pretty good."

Chica ate the egg and ended up eating the whole tray of eggs.

"I don't know why mom and dad won't let me eat this." Chica said happily. When Mario came downstairs Chica had eaten all the eggs in the fridge.

" Chica Dear.. You wouldn't know what happened to know where the eggs are?"

Chica looked up at Mario.

" Uhh.. Let's just say I had somthing to do with them." Chica said smirking while playing on her phone.

**LOL Chica go and eat your own species. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter be safe and smile. ;)**


	16. Chapter 15

Hey** guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

after Mario found out that Chica are her future cousions. He made a bacon sandwich.

"So Chica... You really are eggs?" Mario said while some grease from the bacon popped him in the eye.

" Oww!" Mario shouted as he dramatically stumbles backwards holding onto his eye.

" Haha." Chica said while pointing at Mario. Mario looked and smiled at Chica.

"Mario the bacon!"

Mario spun back around to see the bacon somehow on fire.

" H/How is the bacon on fire!" Mario shouted holding his head in between his two sharp hands.

" Quick grabe the fire extinguisher!" Chica yelled

Marii ran out the kitchen and grabbed the extinguisher.

" Spray it!" Chica yelled again

Mario obeyed and sprayed the burning bacon.

" Well...we put that out." Mario said wiping his pretend sweat from his head.

" you dear you could have helped put it out."

Chica smiled and said.

" Well i supervised didn't I?" Chica asked smirking now.

" Well you know dear I'll just go to I hop and get something... I think you will want some scrambled eggs right?" Mario said putting his jacket on.

" Mario Hun you know I want scrambled eggs." Chica said getting up from the table.

**How much can Chica eat? Lol anyway, my new story will be published tomorrow around 12-1 o'clock. Well see see you tomorrow for the new story and for this story. In the mean time be safe.**


	17. Chapter 16 I'm sorry ( Story update)

**hey guys I'm sorry for not posting any chapters lately. I'm have MAJOR writers block. I don't want to add randomness to this story and make it bad. So I'll post another chapter as soon as I can figure out the rest of this story. and for The Joy Of Bowling, I'll post more chapters once I can get more Ideas for it. Hopefully I'll be able to post a new chapter for both stories soon but until then I'll see you next time. As always smile and be safe.**


	18. Chapter18- Three Way

**Hello guys guess whos back? ME! Anyway I finally have something to put for this story. Anyway heres the next chapter.**

Foxy's eyes snapped open as Freddy shook him.

" Hey Foxy wake up the plane is getting ready to land."

Foxy sat up looked out of his window.

" Its pretty dark if I do say myself."Foxy thought.

As the plane gently touched the ground the polite began to speak.

" All passengers please gather your personal items and get ready to exit the plane we are in North Carolina. We hope you enjoyed your ride with Delta Airlines and we hope you ride again. Have a good day and be safe."

The plane had finally landed and Freddy, Foxy, Mike,Bonnie,Golden Freddy, and Jeremey stood, grabbing their suit cases.

" Man that was a loooonnnnngggg ride." Bonnie said as he got off stretching his long purple bunny ears. " Like my ears are sore." Bonnie added rubbing his ears.

Freddy rolled his eyes and walked off to the restrooms, Foxy and the others followed in suit. After awhile they exited the bathroom. Freddy adjusted his tie and so did Bonnie and Golden Freddy. Mike looked down at the piece of paper in his hand with the directions on how to get to where Chica and Marionette were. Foxy was really excited to see chica.

In the shadows there stood Mangle with her hands balled up into a fist.

" If I cant have Foxy no one can." Mangle said while pulling out a gun.

Mangle pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Mangle looked at the little bar where the ammo was. She had not loaded the gun yet. With a angry sigh she loaded the gun, when she looked back the 6 men were gone.

" Poo!" Mangle shouted as she stuffed the gun back in her duffle bag,She chased after the 6 men before they left sight.

~X-X~

" Mario hun. Where did you but the remote?" Chica shouted as she looked under the couch.

Mario came running down the stairs and almost tripped over the rug at the front door.

" Chica I put the remote on the table." Mario said as he was trying to catch his breath.

Chica looked at him and said.  
>" Well I don't see it."<p>

Mario looked over at the table he put the remote on, the remote was still there.

" Chica dear the remote is right there." Mario pointed.

Chica looked over at the table and laughed as if she was embarrassed. She picked up the remote and placed it on the cable box in the den/living room. Mario shook his head while smiling. Chica then went up stairs and said to Mario.

" You have any clothes I can wear? Cause I really need a shower."

Mario pondered her question then said.

" Yes I do."

Mario followed her upstairs to show her where her clothes were.

Chica smiled and grabbed some clothes to put on after her shower.

Mario walked down stairs and went to watch TV. As Mario sat down the phone began to ring, Mario went and answered the phone.

" Marionette residence." Mario spoke.

" HOW DID FREDDY FOXY BONNIE AND GOLDEN FREDDY GET THE LOCATION OF YOU AND CHICA?" Mangle shouted into the phone.

" I-I don't know what you are talking about." Mario said as he tried to sound like he was telling the truth but Mangle could tell he was lying.

" I WANT YOU TO TAKE THAT CHICKEN AND HIDE HER SOMEWHERE OR YOU 2 MOVE!AND IF YOU DONT DO THAT I WILL GO OVER THERE AND KILL YOU AND HER!" and with that Mangle hung the phone up.

Mario put the phone down and sat at the table.

" What am I suppose to do." Mario said as he put his head down.

**All right my peeps here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Im happy to say that I will be posting daily again as my writers block is now gone and I have a million Ideas for this story now. So about" the Joy Of Bowling" I will have chapter 2 for that story out tomorrow so you guys can read that. But other than that we are in the clear so smile and be safe guys and ill see you in the next chapter. :)**


	19. Chapter 19 All Cows Eat Grass

**Hello everyone Kitty here and I have another chapter for you! YAY! I am very excited for this chapter, We have an OC accompanying Mangle. But this is not my OC. I give full credit to SuperPvNoob. He/she gave me the OC to put in this story. But anyway lets get on with this chapter and we will see how this character will act ;)**

Chica exited the bathroom after her shower.

" Man did I need that?!" Chica said smiling.

As Chica was walking down stairs, she couldn't help but hear glass breaking yelling and physcotic laughter. Chica stopped dead in her tracks, she knew who it was. Chica turned around and ran up stairs to her room, but when she made it to her door... there was no door from when Mario had gone crazy yesterday. There were 3 rooms in the same hallway as her room. Chica was panicking she did not want to be attacked by the marionette. Chica could hear Marionettes foot steps approach the stairs. Chica had run into a room similar to hers but with a baby blue color. Chica closed the room door and went into the closet. It had been a good 10 15 minuets andChica was starting to get board and angry. As soon as she behan to open the door something fell. * BANG!*

~Unknown place~

Mangle sat in her dining room. Tears falling down her face. She was slowly losing sanity and she knew it. She loved Foxy to the point where she wanted to kill him,no sane person would do that. Mangle put her head down on the table as her phone began to light up. She looked at the caller ID, it said _Private Number_.Mangle answered it there was a man on the other line.

" Hello Mangle.. You don't know who I am but I know who you are. I am calling because my agency has heard that you need help with killing you Ex-Boyfriend and his girlfriend along with his friends and family. The man kept talking. " Now you are probably wondering how do we have your number..And or who we are. Well let me tell you.. We got your number from a fellow agent whom claims to know you. And my name is Kar, I work for the agency ACEG, An abbreviation for the name All Cows Eat Grass. But we would like to have a deal with you."

" Mhmm I am listening." Mangle said

Kar smiled.

" Well miss Maul we want to get you to become a part of the agency of course. We have all types of weapons you can use. And advanced technology. We will give you further details when you join... So do we have a deal?"

Mangle smiled mischievously and accepted the offer.

" Deal." Mangle said.

~X-X~

Foxy was laying in bed.

" I cant wait to see Chica." He thought.

He made himself comfortable and fell asleep. That night he had a weird dream.

Mangle had known they were in North Carolina, she had a group of men with her. Foxy, Mike,Freddy,Bonnie,Golden Freddy, and Jeremey were all running while Mangle was screaming like she lost all sanity. She was mainly shooting at Foxy and Chica. Screaming that they will die and that there will be no mercy in their deaths. But there was a puppet.. he looked familiar but he couldn't tell who he was. Then the dream switched to Mangle stuffing Chica and Foxy's body into animatronic suits along with Freddy and the others as well.. But there was that puppet again... just watching his smile gone into a sad frown. He was on his knees.

The point of view than switched again and Foxy had woken up in his dream as an animatronic. He could control his dream self. Foxy had gone to look for the others, but noticed something was watching him.

**Well guys there you go. There is the OC that is on Mangles side and once again all the credit for the OC goes to ****SuperPvNoob. So with that I will leave the story here, hopefully it has left a cliffhanger if not oh well but anyways I will see youguys in The Joy Of Bowling. Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Darkness

**Hey guys I'm sorry for disappearing. Yesterday fan fiction didn't work for me and Friday my friend had come over.. But I'm back so yep. Enjoy this chapter.**

Foxy turned his head. Old gears quietly creaking as they were forced to turn.

"Arg it seems that someone is watching me." Foxy said to himself.

After awhile of staring at the camera Foxy decided to go and see who was watching him in the office. Once Foxy made it to the office he saw A man that looked like Jeremey.

"Tis Cant Be possible I saw Jeremey die with the rest o us." Foxy said to himself.

**(Since Foxy is the animatronic self he uses his pirate accent) **

Jeremey lifted his head up and screamed while flashing the flashlight in his eyes. When Foxy began to reset something attacked him.

Foxy woke up with a scream while Freddy was shaking him violently.

" Foxy you have to wake is 12PM we need to go." Freddy said.

Foxy shakily got up and proceeded to get dressed.

~X-X~

Mangle was standing outside of the ACEG. with a sigh she entered the building. Mangle approached a reception desk. There sat a white polar bear with black glasses and a black business outfit.

" Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi im here to see Kar?" Mangle said looking at her phone to read the name.

" Ah I see you are in the list for him your name is Mangle right?"The receptionist asked.

"Yep that's me" Mangle

" Ok you are on the list...first elevator." The receptionist said while pointing to an elevator labeled 1

"Thank you." Magle said.

Mangle entered the elevator... when she got to the floor the elevator was already in Kar's business office.

" Hello Miss Maul." Kar said while Mangle took a seat across from him.

" Hello Kar... nice to see you in person." Mangle said while shaking his paw.

~X-X~

Chica awoke to a headache.

"oww...What happened?." Chica said sitting up.

Chica scanned the area , it was pretty dark.

"Man it is dark...Night vision activate." Chica's night vision kicked in so her eyes glue violet.

" Mario?!"

No answer..."Mario!?"...No answer again.

" Where is that crazy puppet?" Chica asked herself aloud while getting out of the bed she was in.

Chica walked over to a door that was in the far right corner. She opened the door... it was dark and quiet.

The floor creaked as Chica put her foot down. Chica could hear the water dropping in distance.

" This as creepy as my nightmare." Chica said as she saw a tall shadow run by.

**Well guys im trying to make this story more suspenseful ya know? But I want to tell you guys this.. With me making 2 stories at the same time I decided to post one chapter for each story everyday 's crush one day, and The Joy Of Bowling the next day. Then after that Chica's crush the day after that.. so on and so forth. It takes to much time away when I have homework. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so smile and be safe and ill see you guys tomorrow. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21 The Truth Unfolds

**Hey guys sorry this is late I had gone to the movies with my dad and bros to see that SpongeBob movie, it was really good but enough of that here is the chapter. :)**

Chica began to follow in the direction of the shadow.

" I hope that is Mario." Chica mumbled while chasing the figure.

As the shadow turned the corner Chica did also.. She caught a glance at the thing.

" Yep definitely" Mario Chica said while she tacked the figure after catching up with it.

" Let me go Chica...You are gonna get me in trouble!"

Chica rolled off the Marionette and sat up.

" Marionette where are we?"Chica asked while catching her breath.

Mario was silent.

" Answer me Marionette." Chica said softly.

" Well Chica we are in the dungeons'." Mario said standing up.

Mario held his hand out for Chica to grab.

' Mario why are we here?"

~X-X~

After their hand shake Mangle and Kar talked about...things..

" And sooo I come in on the left?" Kar asked to make sure he knew where his entrance was.

" Yes Kar." Mangle said while standing up.

Kar stood up also, this was mangle got a better look of Kar.

She could tell he was an anthropomorphic Cobra, he had light blue eyes with a little dark slit in the middle like any other snake, he was tan with a brown diamond outline in a single row. She also noticed he wore a hoodie that resembled his skin.

" What a handsome snake." Mangle mumbled.

Kar walked over to a wall.

" Miss Maul all of the tools we will use are in here. You make take no more than 3.. then meet me back out here." Kar said with a serious look in his eyes.

Mangle nodded and walked in.

~X-X~

Foxy walked outside, he was really shaken up from the dream. It felt so real.. Like it told the future. Foxy debated on if he should tell the others.

" It could mean something."Foxy mumbled to himself as he got inside of the taxi with the others.

" Maybe I will tell em..they might be having similar dreams also.

The Taxi ride was very uncomfortable, being squished up into a back seat like that, once they made it to the house it looked...abandoned.

They walked into the house.. maybe there is a note that they left?" Freddy suggested.

Foxy went up to the room Chica had slept in the pass 1 or 2 days.

" Hmm the door's kicked in..poor Chica."'

Foxy then exited the room and went to the baby blue room. He saw a shelf on the floor with blood on it.

" Hopefully the girl lived.."Foxy mumbled.

He then saw a note on the floor which said.

_Dear Freddy,Bonnie,and Golden Freddy._

_I the marionette has taken Chica.. not do not go around saying im the bad one...Chica is fine a shelf had fallen on her.. You are probably wondering where we are, well we had to go and hide. For Chica's safety. We are at the royal underground dugong, hidden in the most secure and hidden spot.. please come for us as soon as possible, I have a feeling Mangle is planning something, so we don't have much time._

_ Sincerely, Marionette._

**And there we have it folks. I really had fun writing this chapter but anyway be safe guys and gals and smile, be safe and iwill see you next time.**


	22. Chapter 22 The Truth Unfolds pt2

**Hey my people how you been doing good I hope, well I have something to tell you.., this chapter is...sad.. yeah this was bound to come so if you are sensitive to sadness then please don't read this chapter.**

Chica looked at Mario. " What happened when I fell asleep from that shelf." Chica asked

Mario gave a look of guilt.

"Chica dear you are not safe around me anymore." Mario said with sadness.

" What do you mean?" Chica asked.

Mario Shook his head while trying to hold back tears.

" Chica.. You are NOT safe anymore. Mangle has joined a group called All Cows Eat Grass.. Chica honey she knows where we are, and she knows im trying to protect you from her." Mario said his voice cracking a bit

Chica shook her head in disbelief, tears streming down her face.

" No..NO, what am I suppose to do!?" Chica said grabbing Mario's arm.

" Please Marionette!" Chica said breaking down in tears.

Mario hugged Chica.

" Be safe my little chicken.. Your friends are coming for you." Mario said standing up.

Chica kept grasp of his arm or sleeve.

" Mario how do you know?! we could be safe! Mario please!" Chica shouted crying.

" Ill be back...just be safe." Mario said, walking away dropping a note.

~X-X~

Foxy quickly ran down stairs literally yelling.

" Chica is with this Marionette!" Foxy said holding the note high.

" Chica's where?" Freddy said.

"Umm thenote says that Chica is at a underground dungeon. They are hiding from Mangle." Foxy said giving Freddy the note

" Hmm..welllets go." Freddy said walking towards the door.

Foxy began to bite on his finger nails.

"It will all be ok Foxy." Mike said while rubbing Foxy's back.

" I know I just want to find her.. the thought of her being alone, my baby chica." Foxy whispered while clutching his chest while a tear ran down his face.

" I just hope she is ok."Foxy mumbled.

~X-X~

" Hmm...how about this M16...or this LSAT? Or this RPG!?" Mangle shouted while picking up the guns.

Mangle walked out of the room with the guns close to her heart.

" Mamma's gonna love killing androids with THESE!" Mangle shouted smiling.

" Well , there is more to see." Kar said smiling holding his hands behind his back.

"Take this Mangle" Kar said while giving Mangle a pair of cool glasses.

" These will help you see through the walls..and the walls only." Kar said.

Mangle put the glasses on.

" Wow." Mangle said.

Kar smiled again.

" we have more equipment for you.. come." Kar said walking to another room.

**Well there you go guys, I tried not to make it as sad as I was going to make. But eh there you go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be safe tonight and tomorrow and I will see you guys later.. As always smile...peace **


	23. Chapter 23 The Fight Begins pt1

**Hello guys and gals i am sorry for my disappearance for the past two days, I had gotten really lazy. LOL, but hey I'm back so let's get into the story.**

Chica slowly stood wiping tears from her eyes. She walked over and picked up the note that was on the floor. She read sit and it said.

" _Dear Chica,Foxy,Freddy,Bonnie,And Golden Freddy._

I_ did not mean to abandon Chica but Chica is no longer Mangles primary target for the time being. Mangle is after me, she knows that I am keeping Chica away from her and trying to get her back to you guys. And for that she wants me dead, I didn't take Chica along was because if Mangle were to ever catch me, she would kill me and Chica. If you wish to find me I will be at the house that we stayed in, it's not a requirement to come for me but just in case. Tell Chica to not worry about me, I'll be fine and that we will see eachother again one day._

_Sincerely, The Marionette_

_"No Mario." _Chica whispered,

She began to follow The Marionette in hopes of finding him before he left, she knew it was dumb to follow him if he is the target but she couldn't stand the thought of him being killed by a physco girl, who kills because she doesn't get what she want.

" Of Mangle hurts anyone of my friends I WILL kill her." Chica said.

~X-X

All the men got into the car. Foxy took shotgun.

" Ugh her we go again with this ride." Mike sighed.

" It will all be over soon Mike." Freddy said as the car pulled off.

~ Time skip~

" FINALLY!" Bonnie shouted as he stretched his ears out.

" Okay.. Here we go guys." Freddy said as they walked through the big double doored building.

" Come on lets find her." Bonnie said walking down some stairs.

" Yeah, this place already creeps me out," Mike said.

~X-X~

Kar walked over to the door and opened it, revealing all types of gadgets and gizmos.

" Wow Kar...this company must be rich." Mangle exclaimed.

" Yeah.. our boss he was born a rich man." Kar said.

"So...how much do we get paid for?" Mangle asked.

" Well we get paid $60 an hour." Kar said.

"Wow."

" But anyway Mangle, what is your real name?" Kar asked.

" Well Kar, my real name is Toy Foxy but my friends would call me Mangle.. I don't know why." Mangle said.

" But then the name began to fit my personality so yeah." Mangle finished as they went and grabbed a grapple hook.

**Well guys im gonna stop it here for today,i don't have school for the rest of this week so I might be able to post more than once but eh.. Im lazy so I cant predict if I will but I will try just for you guys. But anyway be safe and smile and I will see you guys later...peace**


	24. Chapter 24 The Fight Begins Pt2

**Hey guys how's it going? Good I hope, I somehow hurt my back while I was sleeping last night so my back has been hurting all of today, I literally went and slept in my moms bed all day to try and her rid of the pain but it woke me up so...yeah,**

Chica rounded a corner,

" I hope mario didn't get far Chica said to her self.

Chica ran but then was stopped when she heard walking. Chica slowly backed up and turned around, she put her best foot forward and ran. Chica could hear the footsteps behind catching on to her. Chica turned another corner to be met with the wall.

" Crap!" Chica thought.

Chica turned around. She noticed the figures or people who were chasing her were not one of mangles team mates.

"Who-who are you?" Chica asked.

" How can you not recognize my voice? Chica it's only been 2 days." One of the men said.

Chica's eyes widened.

" Foxy?!" Chica asked as she ran into Foxy's opened arms.

" I thought you forgot about me that quick." Foxy said laughing.

" I don't mean to ruin this moment but... Where is this marionette that's suppose to be with you?" Freddy asked.

Chica handed Freddy the note and read it.

" Huh.. So the marionettes in trouble... Well it's only right to save him since he saved Chica." Freddy said folding the note up and putting it into his pocket.

" ugh! Don't tell me we have to ride in that godforsaken taxi again?!" Jeremy asked.

" How about we split into separate taxi's ?" Freddy asked.

" Eh.. That is a good idea." Bonnie said.

" Well what are we waiting for.. The Maeionette needs us." Freddy said walking off.

" Wait!" Chica shouted.

" If mangle has a weird little army helping her

shouldnt we gear up for the battle?" Chica asked.

" Yeah.. But we don't have the money for wepoans." Mike said.

" Well if we put all of our money together we should have enough for at least 6 pistols." Chica said.

" Yeah but I didn't bring any money.. I thought this was a rescue _mission_ of just get Chica and fly home, not some modern warfare stuff." Golden Freddy said.

" Well then you don't get a weapon." Freddy said.

" I don't need a weapon Freddy.. We have powers Ya know?" Golden Freddy asked.

" What type of powers?" Mike and Jermey asked.

" Well.. Is androids were created with a secret power that only we know of and can use. out names help point out what our powers are... But only Bonnie, and Foxy's name match their powers." Golden Freddy said.

" Do humans get the power?" Mike asked.

" Not unless we give you the power to.. But last time an android gave a human part of it's power, the human died."

" From what?"

"To much power.. You see humas are 10X's weaker that androids so our power may be to much.. It wil either cause you to explode or it will give you a heart attack. But most humas will explode." Golden Freddy finished.

" Well we are wasting time,. We need to get out and find marionette before its to late." Chica stated. And with that the 7 androids left.

~X-X~

Marionette was running down the street, his car was gone when he came out of the dungeon.

" I hope Chica is ok." Mario said to himself.

As he was running he saw a taxi ride by. It looked cramped.

" Wow I sure feel bad for them guys." Mario muttered.

Hopefully Chica hadn't followed him.

About 20 minutes later Mario made it back to the house. He ran to the basement and opened a secret door.

" Glad they installed it when the house was built." Mario said as he closed the door locking it.

Mario sat on the couch that the room had.

" I hope I don't have to hide for long." Marionette said.

He felt tired from all of the running her did so Mario went to sleep.

~X-X~

Mangle took the grapple hook and put it on her belt.

" take this also." Kar said giving mangle a taizer.

" Why a taser?" Mangle asked looking at it.

" It will weaken them.. Slow then down." Kar said.

" What are we gonna do after we kill them?" Kar asked mangle.

" Well Kar I want their souls to suffer so I'm gonna stuff there bodies into animatronic suits of them." Mangle said." Their souls will posses the Robot and they will be trapped forever." Mangle said with a smile.

" But before we do anything.. We have to kill that marionette. He has betrayed me and so ill kill him first then move onto thoes worthless androids." Mangle said.

" Well mangle we will have to be quick. The police have the latest technology so they can find us easily." Kar said putting his gloves on.

" I hope you don't need training Mangle." Kar said.

" Kar I used all of this stuff before, I'll be just fine." Mangle said rolling her eyes.

" ok but if you don't know how to use these we will be in trouble." Kar said.

" Kar your boss is rich so if we go to jail he will bail us out." Mangle said putting her gloves on.

" oh mangle one more thing before we leave. Put this coat on." It will camouflaged you. Kar said.

Mangle put the coat on.

" Well Kar we are ready." Mangle said with a smile.

" I will call the rest of our men. Meet me outside in 20" and with that Kar left leaving mangle to get The rest of her things ready.

**Well guys there you have it. I tried to make this chapter longer than usual. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I might post another chapter tonight. Be safe and smile and I will see you guys later...peace.**


	25. Chapter 25 The Fight Begins PT3

Hey** guys.. I'm sorry for leaving for a few days. I have been very busy. But the good news is we have 2 new OC's. I don't own the two of them. I give full credit to DjStorm. He/She gave these OC's to use. But anyway let's continue to the story.**

The 7 teens arrived at the house, it took them a while longer since the taxi driver had to stop for gas and because they all caught 2 different taxi's. When they arrived at the house they or Chica ran straight for the basement, screaming Mario's name.

"Mario... MARIO! It's Chica!" She screamed.

After a few seconds Mario came from a hidden compartment.

"Hello Chica my dear." Mario said hugging Chica.

" Where are your friends dear?" Mario asked.

"They're upstairs." Chica answered.

Chica took Mario's hand, and lead him upstairs.

"What if your friends think I'm danger?" Mario asked.

"Don't worry. You kept me safe from Mangle and they came to help didn't they?" Chica asked.

"They could be coming for me to ask me questions and to stay away from them." Mario said.

"They won't...I promise...they are really great and caring friends." Chica said.

Mario and Chica had made it to the top of the step.

"Hey guys?! I have Marionette!" Chica shouted while walking with Mario.

Maike was the first to see Mario.

" Hi I'm Mike... You must be Marionette?" Mike asked holding his hand out.

Mario let go of Chica's hand and shook Mike's hand.

" Nice to meet you Mike." Mario said.

The rest of the group came down stairs, Chica stood next to Mario with a big smile.

Foxy and Marionnette met eyes. Mario stopped shaking Mike's hand.

"You are the puppet..." Foxy said voice trailing off.

Freddy stepped in the middle of them.

" Ok you two obviously know each other from somewhere. But right now we have to gear up." Freddy said while looking back at Foxy and Mario.

"It's nothing..really." Foxy said as his voice got quieter.

"Very well then." Freddy said.

Mario snapped out of his trance.

"Well... You all must be... Chica's friends. I'm really sorry for taking her and bringing her here.. Mangle.. She made me do it." Mario said.

" And how did she make you so that?" Golden Freddy asked.

l She told me that she would kill me... And tell my secrets to the world." Mario said looking at the floor.

"I-I took care of Chica! We did everything that she wanted to do... It's just that I...injured her a couple times.."

"Go on." Foxy said.

" Well.. When I was born I was cursed.. The curse is that.. If I get to angry or sad.. It makes me go... Psycho... And when me and Chica first encountered.. I had gone crazy on her... I attacked her at the front door.. It was the same day she called Freddy. I didn't attack her to where I broke anything.. It was just that I made her black out." Mario said sounding ashamed.

" What else happened?" Freddy asked.

" Well.. I told her who I was and why i attacked her... I told her I didn't mean to and that I was cursed. We got to know eachother better. But then the next 2 days...Mangle had found out that all of you were coming here. She yelled at me over the phone.. And told me to hide Chica.. Or...kill she would kill us. I had gotten really angry and went crazy. Chica had just gotten out of the shower and she heard me breaking things.. She ran to my room at the end of the hall and hid in the closet.. But a shelf fell on her head..knocking her out.. I took that as an opportunity to take Chica to where I wanted to hide. While Chica was out.. Mangle called.. She wanted to know where we were hiding. I told her that I wouldn't tell her where we were. And to burn in hell.. I broke my phone so she couldn't trace it." Mario said.

" So then how do you know she was part of the ACEG?" Foxy asked.

" I have the ability to tell where another person is and or doing." Mario said.

Freddy turned to Chica.

" Is all of this true?" Freddy asked.

Chica nodded her head.

" Well ok then." Freddy said.. Taking a deep breath in and standing up straighter.

" You Are more then welcome to come home with us Marionette." Freddy said.

Chica spoke up.

" To make it easier his nickname is Mario.. I gave him the nickname."

All of the guys smiled and said.

"ok Mario."

" Now that we have that out of the way.. We have to to train.." Jeremy said.

"yes." Foxy said.

" Well Mario, your rage mode will come in handy." Freddy said with a smile.

~X-X~

"Storm..Willa..."

The two Wolves came out of the shadows.

" Yes sir?" They asked in unison.

" I have a reading from our radar... The Fazbear gang will need your help." The leader of ice and fire said. " you two will go to North Carolina... And help them."

" yes sir." Storm said.

" You two will leave now.. Gather all of the items you two will need and head out." The fire and ice leader said.

Storm and Willa bowed, and walked off to their rooms,to gather Their things.. This was their opportunity to show that they were helpful and loyal, while also showing that girls can be strong too. The two sisters smiled as they left the building, Ready to fight.

~X-X~

Mangle walked to the car ( or truck however you see the vehicle) There sat Kar in the drivers seat.

" Took you long enough ." Kar said.

"Well you did leave me alone to gather our things that will be needed." Mangle said, while placing the objects into the car. Mangle got into the car.

" Where are our men?" Mangle asked.

" They got a head start." Kar said while starting the car.

" How long is the ride from here to there?" Mangle asked.

" About 5 hours." Kar replied as they pulled off.

" do we have snacks?" Mangle asked.

" We don't need snacks mangle." Kar said.

" Ok., but if I get hungry you better stop somewhere. This is a 5 hour drive mind you." Mangle hissed.

" whatever you say." Kar said.

**Well there you go guys and gals.. I have been trying to make these chapters longer. I hope I'm doing a good job at that, but there are the two OC's this time the OC's are teaming up with the Fazbear gang. Yay, I love goodguys. Once again I give full credit to DjStorm, for Theses two OC's. BUT! In the mean time.. I will be typing the next chapter for this story and I will for sure have that chapter out tomorrow.. And probably and additional chapter. But I will see you guys later.. Smile and be safe...peace!**


	26. Chapter 26 Two New Friends

**hello everyone kitty here, how are you all doing? Good I hope, any way let's start with this chapter shall we?**

"I have to teach you all how to use your powers..." Golden Freddy said.

" What's my power?" Foxy asked.

" Well foxy, your power is speed.. And we will need speed. So try running in the backyard." Golden Freddy stated while.

"k."

" Now Chica your power is, like a shield. If you focus on a certain person you will be able to sheild them from any, bullet, grenade, knife.. Basically anything. Yours we need the most." Golden Freddy said.

"Now Bonnie... You have whatever ability bunnies have." Golden Freddy said.

" What bunny power to be Exact?" Bonnie asked.

"uhh... I think you have speed also... Not as fast as foxy but a lot faster than us.. So go out side and run with foxy." Golden Freddy said pointing to the backyard.

" Ahhhh...my little brother..."

" I'm not little." Freddy said frowning.

"yeah ok little man... Anyway ability is teleportation...like me." Golden Freddy said.

" How do you know what powers we have?" Chica said.

" I don't know.." Golden Freddy said,

" well.. What should we do?" Mike asked while pointing to him and Jeremy.

" Well.. We are gonna risk your lives." Golden Freddy said.

" What do you mean by risk our lives? Because I'm already risking my life being in this godforsaken war." Jermery asked.

"well.. I'm gonna give you guys a little of all of our powers.. And an extra powers that we should have gotten but I think marionette has." Golden Freddy said.

" Wait... You mean you are gonna kill me and mike?!" Jeremy asked,

" Yes and no. There is a 75% chance that you will live." Golden Freddy said.

" ..."

" Ok then.. Come here Mike.. We don't ahve all day."

Mike walked up to Golden Freddy.

" Mike my boy,. I'm gonna give you All of our powers with an additonal power... Hold your hand out."

Mike held his hand put. When Golden Freddy touched his hand he felt power rush through him.

" Now Mike... If you don't make it... You were a good friend.. But you will live because the last human who got these powers died within 10 seconds. So congrats now you can keep these powers forever." Golden Freddy said smiling.

" Jeremy..

Jeremy did the same thing Mike did. He also felt power rush through him

" Ok Jeremy.. Let's wait it out.." Golden Freddy said as he stood still.

"So you aren't gonna say to me what you said to Mike?" Jermery asked.

" What did I say to Mike?" Golden Freddy asked.

" Well that he was a good friend and that basically you would miss him."

"Mhmm." Golden Freddy said.

" Awww that's Bow!" Jeremy said.

" What? I knew you were gonna live... So what's the point in getting so emotional?"

" Nothing.. Can I just go and check my powers. Out and learn how to use them?" Jermery asked.

" Yeah,yeah go ahead."

~X-X~

The two wolves were on the road... Driving in a red suburban. The radio wasn't on so they just chatted. Laughing at old memories and nagging about how they have to over work sometimes. About 3 hours later they arrived at the house they were sent to.

" Looks pretty nice.. Let's hope the war didn't start yet." Storm said as she excitedly exited the car.

" I hope the group has trained at least for an hour... Storm call headquarters and tell them we made it." Willa said.

" Ok... Have you seen my phone?" Storm asked.. Checking her pockets like crazy.

" It's in your suit case." Willa said as she closed her door while getting out of the car.

once storm got her phone she called then walked into the house together.

When they entered the house they saw 7 other people in the house sitting down having a snack.

Storm saw Chica sitting in the group and ran over to her.

" Oh My god! Hey Chica!" Storm screamed.

Chica looked up but storm had already tackled her.

" How have you been?" Storm asked as Willa walked over awkwardly and sat down next to Freddy.

" I have been great.. Hey Willa." Chica said as she looked over at Storms sister.

Willa waved and then looked around again. Storm had gotten up off of Chica.

" Why are you two here?" Chica asked.

" Well it's a long story but to make it short.. Our boss found out what was happening with you guys and sent us here." Storm said as she looked at everyone in the room.

" You guys look so different since last time I seen you! Especially golden Freddy..hey.." Storm said.

Will stepped in the middle of everyone..

" We are here to help you guys in the battle with Mangle.. From what this text messages says that I'm reading... There should be a marionette here?. Am I correct?" Willa asked.

Mario walked out of the kitchen with some lemonade for everyone.

" Yes I am the Marionette.. Who are you?" Mario asked.

"Well you don't know me but my name is Willa.. And this is my sister storm.., we come from a program fire and ice." Willa said.

" Which one of your are fire?" Mario asked

" me." Willa said.

" and I'm the ice of course." Storm said smiling.

" I'm sorry... My sister is really crazy when it comes to new people. She like to make new friends." Willa said.

Mario just nodded and passed out the lemonade.

" I'm gonna go run back to the kitchen to get you two ladies a glass of lemonade." Mario said as he ran away

Willa turned to Mike and Jeremey.

" What's your name?" Willa asked pointing at Jeremy.

" Well.. My name is jermey and this here is my friend Mike." Jermery said while pointing at him and Mike.

Willa nodded.

" Have you guys done some training?" Storm asked.

" Yes. We ave been training for 3 hours.. We just sat down for our break." Freddy said.

" Perfect." Willa said with a smile.

~X-X~

"Kar! I'm hungry!" Mangle said.

" Mangle we are almost there..can you wait another hour?" Kar asked.

" No Kar.. No.. If I could wait another hour I wouldn't be telling you that I was hungry.. Now pull over!" Mangle said while grabbing the wheel.

" Mangle stop our you are gonna kill both of us!" Kar shouted while fighting for the wheel.

" I don't care crash this car! I will Live!"Mangle said.

" Mangle please.." Kar said as he Pride mangle's fingers off the wheel.

" No Kar. I'm hungry." Mangle said as Kar pulled over at a gas station.

" fine... Go in there and get you something... And be quick we still have 50 more minutes to drive!" Kar said as Mangle got out of the car and skipped to the front door.

~ 10 minuets later~

" Finally Mangle.. Where were you?" Kar asked.

" Somewhere where you weren't." Mangle said as she closed the car door.

" Mangle the sun is setting and we aren't even there yet.. And I have no ideas where are men are.. I tried contacting them and they are not picking up!" Kar said as they pulled out.

" Kar do me a favor." Mangle said.

" What?" Kar asked

" shut up." Mangle said as she opened her bag of chips.


	27. Chapter 27 a day of training

**hello guys.. I have some bad news... I won't be able to post a new chapter until Friday or Sunday.. Yeah, my mom put me on punishment cause my bros came in my room and basically trashed my closet. But I will post todays chapter it night be short... In sorry guys... Anyway let's move on to the chapter**

Storm and Chica were prancing outside with foxy and Bonnie.

"K Chica so your gonna shied Foxy.. Now I'm gonna throw a pencil at his eye and you shild him." Storm said.

Chica began to focus on Foxy and when storm threw the pencil Foxy was shielded.

" Now Chica the farther the person is.. The more energy it will take... So we have to strengthen your power,or Mangle will take this to her advantage. So Foxy run down the street and back." Storm demanded.

Foxy ran down the street, Chica began to sheild him while Storm threw multiple pencils...she also threw a butter knife. After awhile Chica felt her energy dran from her body.

" Ok storm.. I'm feeling a little tired." Chica stated.

Storm turned around and said.

" Try to not pass out.. The more we exercise your power the farther and longer you will hold out."

Chica nodded and began to foucs harder on foxy while storm kept throw butter Knives at him.

~X-X~

Willa was helping Freddy Mike and Jermery with their powers. Golden Freddy already knew how so he just supervised.

" Ok Freddy you are gonna teleport upstairs and then come back ok?" Willa said.

Freddy nodded and teleported away. A few seconds later he came back.

" Good job but you Will need to be a lot faster.. Because when I combat your need to teleport behind your opent and strike then teleport in front again and all that stuff." Willa said.

Golden Freddy stood up.

" Come Frwddy we shall train in the backyard."

Freddy began to walk but then was stopped by golden Freddy putting his hand in the way.

" I want you to teleport there."

Freddy rolled his eyes and teleported into the backyard.

Willa and Mike and Jermery kept training.

" Ok Mike teleport upstairs then come back. You so the same jermery." Willa said.

The two guys teleported away and came back.

" Good now run outside and come back.. You two have 30 seconds...go!"

Mike and Jermery ran around the house 3 time before coming back in.

" You two are pretty fast with Bonnie's and Foxy's powers combined.

For the next 30 minuets they excrxised their new powers.

~X-X~

"Almost there Mangle." Kar said.

" Well we have to stop at a hotel and rest for tonight and later we will strike... Call our men again." Mangle said.

Kar began to call.. After a few rings the phone was answered.

" hello?" One of the men said.

" Hey Jason it's me Kar where are you guys?" Kar asked.

" Umm... We hit a bump in the road and lost a few.. Bolts... We are stranded." Jason saidx

" well where are you guys and why didn't you call me?!"

" sir we were in range of a scrambler.. We walked 20 miles before we were out of it."

" Ugh... Call a macanic. Use my credit card and call me back when you are back on the road." Kar said with fustration.

" Yes sir." Jason said as the two hung up.

" So... Where are they Kar?" Mangle asked as they got the keys to their hotel room.

" Stranded somewhere.." Kar said as he lied down in the bed.

" Ok... But they better be here tomorrow because we roll out and strike... Goodnight." Mangle said as she rolled over and turned off the lamp

**well guys and gals there you have it.. Once again I'm sorry for this whole punishment thing and hopefully the week will go by fast... But in the meantime I will Have the chapter written down in my story book, so anyway Smile and be safe... And I will see you guy's Friday or Sunday...peace.**


	28. Chapter 28 the Last Day of training

**hello guys I'm back.. This is hard for me to say but I plan on making to more chapters to this story.. It is coming to its end and I also wanted to make a new story.. So here's a chapter...**

Chica woke up the next morning.

"Today is the day.." She mumbled.

Chica walked down stairs and smelled baccon and eggs cooking, she also heard laughing

"hey guys." Chica smiled as she waklked down the stairs.

" Hello Chica!" Everyone said in unison.

" Ready for some more training best friends?!" Storm asked.

chica nodded and said.

" How much time do we have left?"

"About 6 hours." Maeionette replied while walking around the counter to give Chica a hug. They hugged and Mario said to Chica.

" I hope you got lots of sleep..all of you." He smiled and gave everyone some baccon.

" So who gets the eggs?" Freddy asked.

Chixa smirked and sat down while mario gave Chica the eggs.

" WHAT?!" Foxy asked while chocking on a piece of baccon.

" Since when did you eat eggs?" Foxy asked

Chica smiled and kissed foxy.

" It's a secret that we will keep from mom and dad." Chica said.

Freddy snickerd.

Everyone finished their food, and went outside to Practice combat.

" Question." Willa said.

" shouldn't we have weapons?" Will asked.

" I Mean yeah we can... It's not really necessary since our powers are a lot stronger than bulets." Golden Freddy said.

Mike and Jermery raised their hands.

" Yes?" Freddy asked.

" Shoul debt we have a gun at Least.. We are human." Mike said.

" No., you don't need a gun.. You aren't regular humans anymore... You can take everything that androids can." Golden Freddy said.

A few hours later everyone had everything ready.

**Ok sorry for the short chapter.. I didn't have down what was happening on mangles side of the story.. But I hope it left a cliffhanger.. But anyway guys and gals I will see you all later.. Smile and be safe... Peace **


	29. Chapter 29 Making progress?

**hey guys I'm so sorry for leaving for 2 days I have lots of homework... See this I why I hate school, i would enjoy going to school if we didn't have to wake up early or have homework. But anyway here is the chapter. Happy reading.**

" What's the point in fighting her?" golden Freddy asked.

" I don't know... We can just **run** like we were planing on doing." Foxy said while hugging Chica.

" Guys that's what she would she wanted you to do.. Besides she'll just follow us and the situation that we are in now, we will be in again." Chica said.

" Can't we just get the police involved?" Mike asked.

Chica shrugged her shoulders.

"OK GUYS!" Willa shouted while clapping her hands.

" We have lots of work to do!" Will said.

Everyone jumped to their feet.

"We can all have our conversations after Mangles in prison or dead." Willa said.

Storm came out of the house with a granola bar in her mouth.

" After Mangles defeated we can go back to our regular lives." Storm said, her words being muffled from the snack that was in her mouth.

Willa rolled her Eyes.

" We don't understand muffled." Willa said.

Jermery and Mario came outside also.

" hey guys.. Mangles on the move.." Mario said putting his hands up to his head, as if he was seeing her in his head.

" By the way... We should have Freddy teleport us somewhere that's not a neighborhood or we all will be Arrested." Mario said.

X-X

"Alright let's KILL!" Mangle shouted.

Kar smirked as he saw his plan begin to form.

Hine never intended on helping Mangle.. Foxy hired him to pretend to help her. It was basically a trap if you would like to think of it as that.

"Yes we will." Kar spoke.

"What's the radar on our men?" Mangle asked evily.

" They said that the are 45min. From the area." Kar said.

" Perfect." Mangle said.

~45 minuets later~

"Is this the place" Jason asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Carol answered.

" Great.." Jason said.

" I'll phone the boss... In the meantime get everyone inside." Carol said.

"copy that." Jason said.

~X-X~

Chica was walking upstairs, to put on her armor?

chica grabbed the invisible armor.

" This should do it." Chica said as she adjusted the armor, when she least expected it

something tackled her. She flipped over to see the Marionnette on top of her.

" What are you doing Mario?!" Chica asked.

" Trying to see how your defense works and quick you are." Mario said getting up.

" Oh suurrreeee!" Chica said rolling her eyes and walking off.

"oh come on!" Mario said chucking.

**Well guys there you have it, we all know what Kar is up to. I really don't like to help the bad guys.. But anyway I'll be making the chapters short again because I want this series to last a little longer, but here's the good news! I'll be doing a sequel, and no there is no one out to get them anymore this will basically be about their college life so yeah... But anyways smile and be safe and I'll see you next time... Peace! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30 Moving into the Desert

**hey guys and Gals I'm sorry for not posting, had some personal to take care of, but I'm back and ok so here is the** next** chapter.**

Chica went downstairs.

" I thought you said you were gonna put armor on." Foxy said.

"I am... But you can't see it... I have John Cena armor." Chica said laughing.

Foxy raised an eyebrow.

"what?" He asked.

"Dude... You can't see it, like John Cena!" Chica said waving her had in her face.

"ohhhh!" Foxy said getting her joke.

"ok."

"But where is everyone?" Chica asked.

" In the car." Foxy said

"did you call Kar?" Chica asked.

"yes he said he is on the way, so we are gonna go out in the dessert and then have our showdown with Mangle." Foxy said.

"Hmmm ok." Chica said thinking the plan over.

"Well let's hit the road?" Chica questioned.

"eh I guess so." Foxy said.

Chica smiled.

~X-X~

Once in the car Foxy drove off.

"So where did you get the car from Mario?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know, this isn't my car.. Someone stole it earlier." Mario said looking out the window.

"then who's car is this?" Chica asked

"my brothers." Mario simply stated.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Chica said.

"yeah, I never tell anyone." Mario said now looking at Chica.

Chica smiled and then looked out the window.

"is this like, a little countryside or something?" Jeremey asked.

"kinda." Mario said doing a So-So with his hand.

the car then fell in silence. Nothing was said to one another, when the others looked in the front they would see foxy and Chica nudging each other, a few giggles from Chica here and there.

"So uhh... Mario." Golden Freddy said.

"Hm?" He asked.

"when did you get the car from your brothers?" Golden Freddy asked.

"well remember when no one could find me?" Mario asked.

"yeah ?" Golden Freddy said.

"well I was actually at my brothers house."

"Oh..."

Mans that was all that was said as the silence took over again.

" Guys." Moke asked.

"what? everyone asked.

"where are the wolf twins?" Mike asked.

"they are following us, in their truck since we don't have enough room in this car." Freddy said.

"oh... Well when will be in the Desert?"

"Just a little longer buddy." Foxy said

"M'kay." Everyone said in unison.

~X_X~

"KAR ARE WE THERE YET?" Mangle asked in frustration.

"oh my god no! We have to drive out to the desert." Kar yelled.

" Ugh! I'm never riding in a car with you again Kar." Mangle said.

"I don't care, you've been annoying this whole trip. I'd be happy if you left." Kar said.

"oh that stung." Mangle said flatly.

I don't care." Kar growled.

" Hey why don't we stop so I can use the bathroom."'mangle said.

"no.." Kar said low.

"why not?" Mangle asked.

"because we are now on a schedule!"

"Yeah ok but when you see pee and poo on your car don't be looking at me like I'm the crazy one." Mangle said.

"believe me you already are the crazy one." Kar mumbled while chuckling.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Mangle asked as she slapped Kar.

"don't ever touch me again." Kar said.

"don't ever talk about me again." Mangle huffed.

**Well guys there you go, in sorry I didn't put Kars men in that chapter, I actually forgot about them and by the time I noticed I was done with Chicas part of the chapter. But don't worry they will appear soon, but anyway stay happy, smile and be safe... Peace! :)**


End file.
